Web-based documents are most often created in hyper text mark-up language (HTML). They are typically stored on a server computer so that they can be accessed on a read-only basis by web browsers on remote computers via, for example, the Internet. Presently, in order to edit these documents, they must be taken off-line (e.g., removed from a usef user's browser) and imported into a text or HTML editor. This makes editing of HTML documents by remote users cumbersome.